


Hustlers

by saitamagotchi



Category: Hustlers (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of tagged characters have yet to be introduced, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 23, Rating May Change, Stripper AU, hustlers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitamagotchi/pseuds/saitamagotchi
Summary: All Peter wanted was to take care of his aunt. If that meant throwing himself on a pole every night for a couple dollars was how he could do it, he would.
Relationships: Loki and Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker(friendship), Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 18





	Hustlers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D I hope u like this fic. Theres very little Loki and Peter friendship fics out there ;-;. Also don’t worry, the tagged ships and characters will come around eventually :P

Peter had been a dancer for about a week. It had begun when his internship for resident-super-famous-billionaire Tony Stark’s company, Stark Enterprises, had fallen through, leaving him with nothing to fall back on.

All Peter wanted was to take care of his aunt. If throwing himself on a pole every night for a couple dollars was how he could do it, he would.

Sure, the money wasn’t the best, especially when he got his final cut. Hell, it was far lower than what he wanted or expected- but it was money. Decent money.

He was pretty good at it, for an amateur. He was incredibly flexible, with a slim yet toned body that helped him maneuver the pole in a way that was more graceful than most beginners. Sure, he made a few mistakes here and there, but nothing the clientele would notice. They were far more focused on ...other things.

Sometimes he thought about wether or not it was worth it. He thought about quitting, maybe trying his hand at marrying rich to secure money, or something of that nature. These thoughts were heavy on his mind as he strolled through the main floor of the club, looking for some wannabe Wall Street wolf dumb enough to throw away 200$ on a lap dance.

Trashy pop blasted through the tacky LED light-up speakers as a red-headed woman, one of the few female dancers of the night, climbed the pole on stage.

Trashy and tacky. The perfect words to describe Galaxy Nightclub. Black tile floors with black walls to match that reflected the multi colored lighting, mostly purple and blue(unless a dancer requested other wise,) a booming sound system that never seemed to get the bass right, an incompetent DJ who never listened to anything Peter had to say, and the stench beer and spirits permanently embedded in the seats. Delightful.

But, it was right next to Wall Street, and that was enough to get a better turn out than your average strip club.

Peter’s pleasers clacked on the shiny, black floor as the music stopped, and the previous dancer walked off stage. The purple and blue lights faded into a bright green.

He watched curiously, absent-mindedly tugging on his red “crop top” that didn’t even cover his nipples.

“And now, lets welcome to the stage, the one, the only- LOKI!” the DJ, Happy, loudly announced.

A tall, slender man with a thin yet delightfully toned frame walked out on stage, Long black hair tossed around his face, framing his cheekbones. He wore a green mesh crop top that read “Asgard”, accented by gold hems and the very gold piercings in his nipples that showed through the mesh, black shorts so short you might as well call them underwear, lace black thigh highs held up by a garter, and, of course, bright green, strappy pleaser pumps with gold bottoms.

He walked like he owned the world, gaze glossing over the crowd as if they were lucky to be in his presence. He had an air about him that screamed “I’m better than you, and we both know it,” and a piercingly green stare to match. His whole demeanor screamed sex appeal.

_It’s Britney, bitch!_

Without hesitating, Loki wrapped his long, slender legs around the pole, arms pulling his seductive frame up. He glided and spun on the pole with such grace and sensuality, Peter couldn’t stop staring.

_I see you,_

_and I just wanna dance with you_

The crowd cheered.

Peter was in awe. If he could learn to dance like this- to command a crowd like this- he’d be making double of what he’s making now. He continued to observe Loki, the way he arched his back, rolled his hips, flipped his hair, everything.

_Gimme, gimme more,_

_gimme more_

_gimme gimme more_

Loki dropped from the pole into a split. He sprawled out on the stage floor, which was barely visible under the mountain of dollar bills he’d collected from his performance. He grabbed a handful of cash and rubbed it across his chest, arching his back and sticking his ass out just right, throwing his head back to the beat of the music.

_Ah, you’re gonna have to remove me_

_Cause_ _I ain't goin’ nowhere_

_(More.)_

Peter had barely noticed the song had ended, or that he had been staring for this long. Loki walked off stage, somehow full of dignity after that display. He blew a kiss to the crowd before disappearing from their sight.

Oh. My. God. Peter had to talk to him. He had to- something was drawing him to Loki. He wanted to learn to dance like that, to be that sensual and raw and commanding all at once.

He had to learn how to make _money_.

——

Peter climbed the staircase leading to the roof of the club, opening the creaky door that separated the heated building from the freezing winters of New York.

There he was, draped in a white fur coat and taking a long drag from a Newport menthol. Loki.

“..You got a light?” Peter asked quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets hope this all goes well for Peter!


End file.
